


The Roadhouse

by PAPERSK1N



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bar, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, fem!Gabriel, possesivness, protective!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Gabrielle, Cas and Dean occupy the same booth in The Roadhouse every Thursday night from the hours of 9-12. Gabrielle is always getting hit on, which makes Sam's blood boil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roadhouse

Sam sat with Dean and Cas in the booth they usually occupied every Thursday night from the hours of 9-12, picking at some salted nuts and making simple conversation with each other. Gabrielle had got up to get the next round no more than two minutes ago, and was currently leaning over the bar, at least three guys hovering around her.

Sam tensed slightly, but willed himself to stay calm. In all the years he’d known Gabrielle, even before they were together, back when she was just his brother’s boyfriend’s sister, Sam had always known Gabrielle was beautiful. Big honey-brown eyes and thick sandy-blonde hair which were easy to make her stand out in a crowd, a petite – yet curvy body, surprisingly long legs… the list went on. Gabrielle had never been short of male attention, and had learnt over the years how to handle herself.

That didn't stop Sam from worrying though, of course.

Although he _was_ listening to Dean talking about his latest project at Singer Salvage Autoshop, Sam had one eye cautiously on his girlfriend. Most of the guys that would hit on Gabrielle often got the hint early on that she wasn’t interested and backed off, but there would always be one that just wouldn’t quit. Sam unconsciously gripped his beer bottle tighter as he watched one guy leaning casually against the bar next to _his_ girlfriend, eyes raking her figure up and down slowly.

This caught Dean’s attention immediately, and he smirked as his eyes flitted up to the bar. “Watch out Sammy, looks like you’ve got competition.” He teased, earning himself a smack from his boyfriend.

“Dean please, like my sister would dream of being with anyone that wasn’t Sam.” Cas said, rolling his eyes. Sam turned his head back to the other two men and smiled, “Cas is right. Besides, Gabs knows how to handle herself.” he said, unclenching his fist. “If he doesn’t back off soon… I'll go and check if everything’s okay.”

The three men watched the busy bar as one minute passed, then two, then three as the mystery man continued to pursue Gabrielle, despite her obvious lack of interest as she waited for Pamela, who was serving tonight to make her way around. Sam’s hand tensed around the bottle.

“Go on,” Dean sighed, gesturing with his empty beer bottle to the bar.

“What?” Sam asked, teeth gritted, not really paying much attention to the conversation as he craned his neck to get a better look at the bar. Dean rolled his eyes, before turning them to Castiel, willing him to talk to his brother.

“What I believe Dean is trying to suggest, Sam, is that you go and make things very clear to that man that my sister is not to be the object of his desire.”

Cas was right, as usual and Sam let their eyes lock before he stood up releasing the bottle from his grasp and made his way over to the bar. He approached Gabrielle from the side, wary not to startle her as her conversation with the man became clearer.

“Just your phonenumber?”

“No.”

“Pager?”

Gabrielle shook her head.

“Email, Carrier pigeon number. Anything, baby, please?”

Sam gritted his teeth, only he got to call Gabrielle _baby._ He remembered that she had always hated it when he knew her to be in other relationships, but according to Gabrielle, there was just something about the way Sam’s southern accent flowed and how pretty his hair was that he could get away with it.

Sam cleared his throat, catching both of their attention. “Got a problem here, Gabs?” he asked, eyeing the man closely. He was several inches shorter than Sam, sweating in a black V-Neck that was obviously too tight with light brown hair and dark, green eyes.

Gabrielle turned to Sam, smiling widely. “No problem, hun. I was just letting the delightful Mark here know that _no_ , he couldn’t have my phone number, _no_ I wasn’t gonna come home with him and _no_ , I wasn’t gonna let him fuck me in the bar’s bathroom, no matter how… what was it? ‘Spankable’ my ass looks in this dress.”

Sam swallowed, breaking eye contact with Gabrielle and turning his glance over to ‘Mark’ who looked suddenly uncomfortable, as he straightened, leaning away from the bar. Gabriel shrugged her shoulders, “And no matter how many times I insisted that my boyfriend was here, did he stop. I’m not sure why, actually.”

“Right,” Sam said, teeth clenched. “Well. Hopefully that’s all cleared up now, right Mark?” he stepped forwards slightly, hands resting on Gabrielle’s hip as they both watched Mark sheepishly nod. “Yeah. uh, right- sorry man.” He muttered, picking up the bottle he had left on the counter.

“Bye Mark.” Gabrielle smirked, waving her fingers as the man turned and left the bar, walking back over into the crowd. Gabrielle turned, so she was facing Sam, still smiling. “I was wondering how long it would take you.” She said, voice quieter as she looked up to him.

“Take me to do what?” Sam asked, confused.

“Come over here to tell that douche where to get off, _not_ that I wasn’t handling it, of course.” She shrugged. “Besides. I like it when you get all possessive. Hot.” She winked.

Sam just chuckled, as Pamela made her way over, throwing a rag down onto the bar and wiping the surface. “Sorry about the wait, kids, super busy tonight!” she admitted.

“No problem.” Gabrielle smiled. “Same again, Pam.”

“No worries, darling.” Pamela smiled, reaching down to pull bottles of beer out of the fridge. “Oh, And about that guy, ignore him sweetie. I'll have you know that I know his girlfriend, personally.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. To be honest, he wasn’t surprised, as Pamela knew everyone and everything that went on all over town, often taking over the bar on Tuesday’s and Thursday’s. “Whoa,” Gabriel grinned “Bet she won't be very happy.”

Pamela and Gabrielle’s eyes met as Pamela handed over the tray of drinks, a wicked glint in her eye. “Don’t worry kid’s. I got ya.”

Both Sam and Gabrielle smiled, Sam digging into his back pocket and throwing a twenty down before they both headed back to their booth, Dean and Castiel both smirking, obviously having witnessed the whole charade.

“What are you smirking at baby bro?” Gabrielle asked obliviously, sipping from her beer as she shifted into the booth. Castiel shook his head, saying nothing and she rolled her eyes, not interested enough to actually press for questions whilst reaching her hand out to grab a handful of nuts. Sam and Dean, on the other hand, let the eye contact do all the talking as Sam slid in the booth next to Gabrielle, the two brothers smirking at each other.

“Seriously, did I miss something?” Gabrielle asked, noticing the looks between Sam and Dean.

“Nothing,” Dean said, looking down and shaking his head. “Nothing at all.”


End file.
